


Who did that to you?

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: A good doctor, his lover, and what happens when  that doctor is lost. A western tale of love and revenge.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Who did that to you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to Shawn James play the song Who did that to you.

"Don't see many musicians who carry a gun" the barman comments. Eyeing the blond who sat down a bit ago and seems to be trying to drink him out of business.

"This one does. 'sides can never be too careful" he grumbled.

The man on the other side of the bar feels he's stepping a little too close to a snakes nest judging from the tone of those words, so he decided to not ask about it again.

He almost seems unassuming dressed in plain brown boots, black pants, a simple white shirt and a tan leather coat that swims around him. The guitar on his back and gun on his hip catch the eye though, however the one thing the barman can't figure out is the weird hat he has tied to the other side of his hips. Wait is that blood on the hat?!

"Got a name fella?" He asked instead as politely as possible. Hoping he won't have to pull out the piece he's palming under the bar.

"Johnathan, Johnathan Sowa- fuck. Combs, Johnathan Combs" the blond answered his tone dropping at the end with a sigh before taking another long drink. The man serving him never heard such melancholy in a man's voice before.

Johnathan slowly stood and put money on the bar. "Should cover it" he muttered and walked off towards the stairs.

The man did nothing to stop him. He heard enough to know it best not to.

"Jesus, not even a wobble in his step. You didn't just give him water didja?" A waitress asked.

"No. I didn't." The man responded

The waitress hummed "so what room he in? He was a looker" she comments.

The barman shakes his head. "Not worth it. Men like that.... They drink for a reason."

Johnathan flopped onto the somewhat soft bed of this inn. The buzz of alcohol barely making him able to not hear and see his thoughts. He closes his eyes and hopes to sleep. Maybe he can grab another few drinks later if he can't. He has the money for it anyway.

The last man he fired at was worth just over a thousand dollars and even had some pocket money on him. The damn coward also had the decency to tell him something useful before Johnathan put a bullet in his head.

"Kendrick huh? Good a place as any" he whispered to himself and thankfully passed out.

"Heya hot stuff, play that one from the time we met. It's my favorite" Sock purred wrapping himself around Johnathan from behind hugging him tight.

The blond chuckled and started to strum out a different tune singing softly, Sock joining in cheerily.

The song over Sock placed a kiss to Johnathan's cheek. "Well I got some herbs to mix for Aggitha's medicine. Love you John" Sock giggled

Johnathan smiled wide as if he was given the world "I love you too So-"

And then Johnathan woke up. The sobbing couldn't be held back, memories flooding him, the alcohol having faded he has no way of blocking it all out. He groggily stumbled down to the bar after packing his things and made an almost repeat performance of the evening before.

"Which ways the town of Kendrick? Ain't on the map" Jonathan spoke gravely

"Southwest from here, two day ride. General store down the road if you need supplies"

Without a word he put down what he owes he's going to leave but the man feels a need to say something.

"Sir, is it worth it? Would they have wanted this?" 

He has a revolver in his face the hammer pulled back in a mere blink. "You don't know a god damn thing what he would have wanted!"

His shout shook the bar and all witnessing the strangers rage could all feel it. All certain that the drink slinger is about to die. However after a tense silence Johnathan lowered his gun slowly.

"You don't know a single fucking thing. So don't dare act like you have the first fucking clue" nothing but venom from his lips.

He can see it all over again, smell it all over again. Thick heavy copper in the air the lake of blood staining the floor and the only good thing to happen in his life laying face down in the middle of all of it. Pale and long cold in a ransacked home.

"They say when going for revenge to dig two graves." The man said.

Johnathan walking away simply said "good"

From Kendrick to Russell then to Gretchen's cove Johnathan travelled. More questions, more bounties, more bodies. All until he reached the town of West Mill.

Zack Melto a tall man with brown hair built like he's made of bricks dressed in black boots, pants, shirt, hat and coat. Two silver pistols on his hips sat down right in front of Johnathan. "So you're the guy killing all my men huh?" He says with a small laugh.

"That's right" Johnathan spoke silently pointing his gun under the table.

"Well you have my attention, it's why I came to you. I know it's not for the bounty. Bounty hunters don't pump long dead corpses with seventeen shots each" Zack comments.

"So I'm wondering why, why some man who was unknown just started up and killing any man I ever worked with" he added.

"You remember a doctor? Good one, lived in a small town you and your boys practically burned down about two years ago" Johnathan asked and put down the hat that he had tied to his hip. Red made darker by blood the yellow stars tainted into a patchy orange from the same.

Zacks expression went from confused, to contemplative to grim. He remembers. He also knows it even if he tells the truth it's going to end the same way. He knows he's about to be shot in the gut and his men are going to pump the man before him full of lead. However the man deserves to know.

"I do. I remember walking in to seeing your doctor trying to fight my boys from looting his medical supplies. He screamed with a rage I didn't think positive stabbed Murphy in the neck with a scalpel. They shot him down before I could stop them. I didn't want anyone to die"

Johnathan looked at his drink on the table picked it up but put it down not taking another sip. Then he fired.

Zack can feel a burning in his stomach where the bullet entered and as he fell to the floor bleeding out he watched the blond despite being shot to pieces, he was smiling.


End file.
